Our Bella
by Sailor Latias
Summary: Being part of the family doesn't get any better than this, does it? Wait - how do we even know if we're even doing this right? Little Bella is all she can be at the moment... but she's human, first and foremost. A human with blood running through her veins and grace avoiding her at every step. Little tyke's got it tough, doesn't she? Psh... just imagine what WE'RE going through!
1. Preface

In the hospital bed laid a frazzled woman with wavy brown hair scattered in all different directions upon her pillow. She could hear the sounds of her newborn daughter's first cry near her and yet it seemed so far away. Her forehead invaded by beads of sweat, her tired blue eyes traveled down to her left arm and then to her hand. It was held, gently caressed even, by a young man who looked to be in his early-to-mid-twenties. He was, for lack of better words, beautiful.

It was her one wish for him to take her new daughter, to adopt her and have her live amongst him and his family as though she were one of them. The baby had no one because the mother was dying and the father was possibly already dead. She would be alone in this world if he did not take her. Through her weary eyes she tried to beg, desperately hoping he would agree. This handsome man with the tender touch, this inhumanly attractive doctor, he surely would be able to do wonders for her child, wonders she could never hope to achieve in this life anymore.

The doctor was but a gentleman, a kind-hearted soul who wished for nothing other than peace and to contribute to it however he could. This, despite how the subject was brought to his attention, would require a thorough examination at all possibilities even before he gave his answer to her. Unfortunately, it was the call of a dying mother, one who hadn't even had a chance to hold her baby. It was her last request she would ever utter and he had to respect it.

"Please, Doctor..." she pled faintly, tears slowly making their way down her reddened cheeks, "I trust no one else... as much... to touch her..."

There it was. The blind trust in him to do what was right. Personal reasons aside, he could not refuse her now. It would haunt him for all eternity.

"Of course," he said calmly, holding her hand. "Your daughter will be taken care of. You don't need to worry about her. I'll make sure she becomes someone you would certainly be proud of, Renee."

Renee heaved a sigh. "Thank you so much... Dr. Cullen... It means the world to me... to know my little Bella will be in good hands..."

"Bella?" he raised an eyebrow. "Does she have a middle name?"

"Isa...bella... M-Marie... Swa..."

The doctor nodded and stood up, gently tucking her hand underneath the thin blanket. The heart monitor had stopped beating. Nearby, the newborn Isabella Marie was just quieting down and getting cleaned up.

"Swan. Isabella Marie Swan..." he whispered. "I'll be right back to check on Bella," he told his colleagues, "I need to make an important call to my wife."

Swan. He knew of only one with the surname. Charlie Swan was an old acquaintance – surely he was the child's father – but according to Renee and his own memories, Charlie had long since left Forks. He left the old police force in favor of finding something. Both men weren't sure at the time what it was Charlie was after, and from the looks of it, Renee had no idea of the matter. Maybe that was how their paths crossed. She was the pot of gold at the end.

And now he was possibly dead, having never come to know the daughter he had. Carlisle slowly walked toward his office. The gold had lost its shine, the swan disappeared and all that's left to prove the two had known each other was this little golden egg named Bella.

Bella Swan... the human baby unknowingly living amongst vegetarian vampires...

It would change the pre-existing dynamic drastically.


	2. Baby Bella is a Human

As per usual, Alice was on the dot. I entered my office a little before the phone rang.

"I can't wait to meet her!" she shrieked to me. "Everyone will love her!"

I chuckled. "You've already gotten her clothes, Alice?"

"Of course I did! Esme is getting her crib and room ready with Emmett and Jasper helping; Rosalie went to go buy diapers and other baby things and Edward should be at the hospital by now...! Eeek!" she paused to squeal some more. "I can't wait! See you soon, Carlisle! Say hi to Bella for me from her big sister Alice!"

Again, I chuckled at her never-ending enthusiasm. Not a moment too soon, Edward, the eldest vampire in the coven second to me, strolled right on into my office. He leaned up against the door-frame, the typical pose of his broodiness.

"Carlisle," he nodded. I nodded back, taking a seat at my desk. "Where is this...Bella?"

He was edgy, I see. "She's in the nursery with all the other newborn babies."

Edward averted my gaze for a little while in favor of the floor. I went to work sorting the stack of charts and other miscellaneous papers that have sat here for who knows how long. There were even a few folders left from a few days prior I had almost forgotten was in my possession.

"She's human," he said after a long pause.

I glanced at him before waking the computer up from sleep and logging in. "I had promised the mother I'd take care of her, Edward. The child has no family, not even an aunt or uncle to take care of her, at least none that we know of alive."

"She will be in danger. We're not... like her, Carlisle."

With a resigned sigh, I stood up and slowly made my way to where Edward was at. He had every right to be cautious, and I would be lying if I said I did not harbor the same feelings and worries he had, but there wasn't anything to be done about it.

"We'll manage, son. Being constantly around her could help Jasper learn to control his bloodlust even more."

Still, Edward tried to persuade me otherwise. "The Volturi would try to kill her. She needs to be protected."

I smiled gently. "Our job it is, then."

Edward scowled and walked away, probably to go visit Bella. I could fill paperwork along the way myself. That was what a clipboard was for. Making a mental note to finish sorting everything else out on my desk, I grabbed the charts I glimpsed earlier and followed my son to the maternity ward.

The sight of Edward hunched over against the screen peering over countless little infant heads looking for Bella was not one I thought I would ever see. He was even smiling. When he found Bella, Edward presumably began to wave at her, lifting his right arm and hand midway before turning his attention on to me.

He straightened his posture and nodded.

"Son...?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed. "I'll make sure we've all had our fill the day she arrives. No surprises, Carlisle."

That would be a guarantee. "Nothing will get past Alice."

xXx

Bella was born on a Sunday afternoon. To the dismay of everyone in the house, especially Esme and Rosalie, Carlisle brought Baby Bella home a week later, three days late, just to be safe.

Everyone was in the living room where the decorations and presents were, courtesy of _moi_, of course! Everything was set up for our sister's welcome home party – her room, her formulas, her bath – now all we needed was little Bella to use it! Jasper was trying so hard not to laugh. Emmett was having fun watching me bounce around like there was a permanent trampoline under my feet. I was so excited! Even Rose was in a good mood waiting for the arrival of a new baby. She wanted to bounce around as much as I am, Jasper told me.

Esme was the most subtle about this, next to Carlisle, that is. She and Rosalie adored the idea of raising a real baby in the house. Things were going to be very interesting very soon!

"This is great, isn't it, babe?" Emmett asked Rose, "You and Esme have your mom dreams fulfilled, Alice here gets a new playmate and dress-up doll to spoil, and we guys get a new little sister to tease Edward with. It's a great thing to have Bella with us!"

Edward grunted by the door. He probably wanted to be the first to see Bella.

"Sure," he smirked at me.

"Alice is excited enough for all of us," Jasper chuckled. He grabbed me from behind, wrapping his arms around my upper body to try to hold me in place. "Hey, calm yourself..." he whispered, taking away some of my enthusiasm and attempting to replace it with serenity. "Remember, Bella's just a newborn baby. She'll probably just want to sleep for the next few weeks. So _someone_ can't be so excited and bouncy all the damn time!" He quickly placed a kiss on my cheek.

I kissed him back and then...

"They're here!" I shrieked, "Baby Bella's here!"

xXx

This was the moment I've been waiting for all these years. I was going to be holding my baby.

_My_ baby... it sounded so surreal. Of course she wasn't just mine, but she _was_, more or less. Bella will be beautiful. It doesn't matter if she has a deformed eye or is missing a limb – she's our baby girl and that's final! Every baby is beautiful. That's what her name means, does it not? Bella...

I began to shift from foot to foot. These heels of Alice's were probably not the best to wear today. No, no. That's not my issue. I suppose I am just... nervous.

Emmett rests his hands on my shoulders to stop me from fidgeting while Jasper uses his powers to soothe everyone, especially Alice and I. Alice was a lost cause; no one could ever calm that girl down, but who would want to at this time? I certainly wouldn't. That girl could last a whole day in the sun without any worries if it were possible.

I hold a breath as Edward opens the door a crack, not allowing us to see anyone right away. Esme went to greet Carlisle with a kiss and marveled at the sight of who I could only assume to be the most breath-taking little princess in the world. I bit my bottom lip as Carlisle handed Bella to her before walking in. Edward closed the door and breathed one of his annoyed sighs as he looked at our little baby before coming to join the rest of us on the other side.

We could only see Bella's bald little head. I exhaled.

"C'mon!" Emmett whined, impatient as ever, "What's the little tyke look like?"

"Sshh..." Esme whispered, turning around to face us, "She's sleeping!"

"Oh, she's just the cutest!" Alice gasped, trying to jump for joy in Jasper's arms. I smiled, but didn't get a clear look yet. All I could really see now was the pink bundle.

Emmett made a face. "That's what the big fuss is about?" he shrugged. "Okay, cool."

"Careful, Alice..." Jasper said, still holding onto our little pixie, "You don't wanna wake her up and make her cry, do you?"

"Oh, she won't!" Alice giggled, "Bella's a quiet baby!"

Carlisle chuckled. "She is unless she wants something."

I walked up to Esme and had my first impressions of our newest little member. She was this cute little thing with pink cheeks, an adorable little button nose and those tiny, tiny hands. I looked at Esme cautiously. If vampires could cry, I would.

With a little pause, Esme handed Bella to me without a word. I knew she didn't want to just yet. This was probably the first time she's held such a little thing since her own baby. At least... at least she had a chance to have a child. She went through the pregnancy and had the maternal bond already formed, way before becoming a vampire and it could now develop properly with Bella, this wonderful little human baby girl. With her ability to love unconditionally, I know even without going through what she had Esme would be as strong as she is because of us and especially because of Carlisle.

Bella's little eyes fluttered open and she released a baby yawn. I smiled. She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide and innocent, before starting to cry. I patted her bottom gently. There wasn't a foul stench anywhere I could smell, so that only means one thing.

"Dear, she must be hungry," Esme said, stepping away from Carlisle, "I'll warm up her formula so we can feed her, okay?"

Silently we all followed her into the kitchen with Bella screaming in my arms. I sat on a chair with everyone – even Edward, though he was still the furthest away – crowding around me while Esme heated the milk. I shot a little frown at Jasper.

"Can you try to soothe her even a little? I'm not saying completely..."

"Though that would be nice..." Edward mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Carlisle put an arm between us. "As easy as that sounds, let's try not to rely on Jasper too much when it comes to Bella." To Jasper, he patted the side of his shoulder and added, "We wouldn't want her growing up relying on you to fix every little thing."

Jasper nodded.

Esme came by with the formula for Bella. Instead of feeding her myself, I gave her back to Esme, mirroring the earlier incident of her let me hold Bella despite not completely wanting to. As far as the entire human world is concerned, Esme and Carlisle were her parents now and I was only another sister next to Alice. As far as we vampires were concerned, I was the unwritten second-in-command when it came to Mommy duty and no one would ever take that away from me. It was my right.

Besides, at least for the time being, there was always those nighttime feedings to look forward to when things were quiet in the bedrooms.


	3. Alice-Vision

It started with Carlisle. He gently removed a screaming three-month-old baby Bella from her blanket cocoon and checked that her clothes weren't pinching her anywhere. _She has no injuries... so Emmett didn't drop her, thank goodness_... I smirked as he handed her to Esme.

"She had her bottle ten minutes ago," Esme murmured, _Poor thing_... _I wonder what's bothering my little Bella so much_... "I just changed her diaper..."

Rosalie immediately reached for Bella. "Give her to me, Esme. Alice and I might be able to do it." _Might meaning will_...

Giving my sister a warm smile, Esme handed Bella over and crossed her arms in front of her chest slowly, waiting.

Every single time, Rosalie couldn't help but beam as she held this child in her arms. This was her vampire's fantasy. Of course, Bella wasn't just hers – she was the entire family's responsibility... including mine – but she could dream. She turned to where Alice was sitting on the couch with Jasper.

Alice, ever-smiling Alice, got up and clapped her hands giddily for a moment.

"Bella!" she said excitedly, "Look at me, Bella!"

"Come on, sweetie, look at Alice!" Rosalie cooed as she gently rocked Bella in her arms. "Be a good girl for Mommy."

Emmett snickered, elbowing me in the ribs and whispered, "It's like she's a puppy..." He made a face and changed his tone into a high-pitched voice he thought suited the joke. "Look at the pretty pixie vampire, Bella! Good girl! Fetch Edward's car keys, Bella!"

I managed a little chuckle. That would be a sight as soon as she starts to crawl, especially that last one...

"Em, I heard that!" Bella's crying subsided considerably when Rosalie raised her voice. She turned to give her mate a stern face. "Don't call my Bella a puppy."

Emmett backed up a step. _Just use Jasper on her_!_ It_'_s not that hard to figure out_! "Sorry, babe... I was just joking!"

"Rose, look!" Alice hissed, tapping her sister's shoulder. We all looked. Bella wasn't crying anymore but sure looked like she still wanted to.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I hold her?" asked Alice, giving Rosalie a little pout. It was going to take some work to get Rose of all people to give up Bella for even a split second. "Please, Rosie? I didn't get a chance yet!" she whined, "Please, please, _please_?"

_Rosie_, I rolled my eyes inwardly, _sure, make her sound innocent_...

Jasper, from his place on the couch, narrowed his eyes in concentration at Rosalie's head.

"Jasper..." Rose huffed as she handed the baby to our other sister, "I could do it."

"Hi, Bella!" Alice gasped, sitting back down on the couch. She and Jasper exchanged loving glances as Bella reached out to touch her face. "Alice is going to dress you up all pretty when you grow up, okay? Won't that be fun?" she cooed as Jasper tickled Bella's little tummy. Bella squealed with delight. I smirked. "Won't that be–" Alice's smile abruptly went away before she could finish. Bella was still babbling in her arms as Alice slowly took her eyes away from her to stare straight ahead.

"Alice?" Esme asked, uncrossing her arms and going to her daughter's side, "Alice, dear, what is it? What do you see?"

I didn't try to look. It was something about Bella's future, that much I already knew.

Alice swallowed. "A meadow... they're in a meadow with flowers, surrounded by trees, underneath the blue sky and sun. There's a... boy... and... He's about four or five. Blonde, pale, wearing a white shirt and blue shorts... He's holding a box, and... showing what's in it to a-a little girl a bit older than him... about maybe six or seven. Nine at most."

Emmett came beside her and gently took Bella from Alice. "What's in Pandora's Box?"

Blinking, Alice shook her head. "I don't know, but I _know_ the girl is Bella. She has the same hair. It has to be."

Hearing her name, the little creature started to whimper and squirm in Emmett's arms. Emmett, not knowing what else to do with her, handed her to Rose again.

"Don't hold her too tight, Emmett; I don't want you to break our baby's fragile little bones!"

"I wasn't! Honest! I'd never hurt the little squirt."

"Intentionally, you mean..." Rose countered. She smiled when Bella calmed down. "That's my Bella..." she murmured, giving her a cold kiss on the forehead.

Jasper scoffed as the child went for another round of tears. "It looks like she didn't want that, Rose."

It was happening all over again. This little human baby being passed from one cold pair of vampire hands to another, from Rose, to Esme, to Carlisle, to Jasper. When we thought she was going to finally stop crying at each one of us who held her, she would leave us just enough time to get an exchange in before starting anew. It was irritating.

"Jasper, man, do something!" Emmett growled. "What's she feeling? Who's she want?"

"Emmett," Carlisle warned, "Remember–"

"If she's doing this for no reason, I don't see what the harm is..." stated Emmett coolly.

Our empath rubbed his temples. "If you all would calm down – be Edward for a moment! Calm it!"

I could feel the atmosphere get lighter and quieter, even if it meant Bella's constant crying got louder and shriller. Everyone even silenced their thoughts to allow me some peace.

"Well?" I asked.

"She's confused, and rejecting my attempts to cool her off," Jasper shook his head and told Alice, who was currently holding Bella, to give her to me. "Edward, you're the only one who hasn't even asked to hold her... ever. Someone who doesn't care to fuss over her... maybe you're who she needs."

_Come on_,_ Edward_, Alice thought, carefully extending her arms out for me to take the little firecracker, _can_'_t you read her mind to see what she's thinking or if she needs anything specific_?

"Is she tired?" I tried, "I can hear everyone in this room... except her. Maybe she wants to go to sleep. I don't know."

_Watch_, Emmett licked his lips. _You_'_re going to be completely whipped cuz of that_!

I rolled my eyes and took a fussy Bella into my arms. She calmed herself and stared up at me with those large, teary, chocolate-brown eyes of hers. There was just **no pleasing this girl**. I braced myself for her to make the face to let me know she was upset, sighing and sitting down on an arm of Carlisle's armchair and still looking into her eyes as I did. She kept it up, staring back at me, quieter than she ever was in the last twenty-five minutes.

I heard someone say to get her pacifier. I looked up.

"Jasper...?"

"Be careful," he smirked, pulling Alice closer to him. "You might upset her if you don't look at her, Edward. She's pretty calm now."

I turned my attention back on to Bella. She didn't smile or show any signs of discomfort. She touched my face with her tiny open hand.

Alice, Rosalie and even Esme oohed and awhed at this.

Then it happened.

Bella's little hand curled into a fist and she managed a feeble punch on the left side of my face. I smirked at her. I could've sworn I saw her smile a second before she began her annoying wailing. It didn't surprise me that Emmett was the first to laugh.

Carlisle came by with her pacifier and took her off my hands.

"You, young lady, need to calm down," he said, sticking the pacifier in her mouth as he and Rosalie went to take Bella upstairs. "Esme, get her bath ready."

"Ooh! I'll go pick out Bella's little jammies!" Alice practically ripped herself away from Jasper's arms to follow but not before giving him another one of her kisses.

Jasper and Emmett made their way over to the chair when everyone else had gone upstairs to hound me some more.

Emmett smirked. "Don't you like Bella as much as we do?" _She _did_ just punch you in the face, Eddie-boy_! _And not being able to read her mind is gonna cost you_!

"Up yours," I smirked, turning to Jasper for his thought or comment.

"Hey," he said, holding up both hands in surrender, "He said it."

"What happened to teasing Edward?" Emmett snickered, cracking his knuckles.

Jasper laughed, "You said that too!"

I smiled a crooked smile and touched the cheek where Bella sucker-punched me as the two dissolved into a wrestling match at my feet. Did this happen because I didn't give her my full attention so she had felt the need to punch me in the face because she was mad?

Heh...

Interesting, indeed, Alice...


	4. Firsts

I was starting to think the little tyke would never learn to stand or do anything by herself. Esme and Rosalie were always holding her and not letting her feet touch the ground at all. Let her have room to breathe, you know?

It was after I came back from hunting with Jasper, Alice and Edward that I noticed a bright pink pajama-clad Bella standing on her own without anyone helping her. She had her miniature hands pressed up against the glass of the door, giggling when she saw us coming. Of course, Esme and my Rose were nearby to watch her, but it was still amazing to see, considering.

"If I didn't know any better," I whispered to Jasper, "I'd say she was purely Alice's kid."

My brother nodded, releasing Alice's hand to let her go dance up to Bella as she always did when the little Alice-child was there to welcome us home.

"It's a good thing she's an easy one or I might not be so... tolerant," he responded. "At least there hasn't been any blood, not even a nosebleed."

I chuckled. "Well, what do you expect with vampire parents as her watchers? If Bella got a cut, you'd lose it for sure."

I turned my head to see where Edward was in this conversation. He was trudging behind, hands in the pockets of his unzipped jacket, staring at the ground as we went. I grinned wickedly at him. In typical Edward-fashion, he looked to see who could be patronizing him and his brooding, moody ego.

_Hey, Eddie-boy_, I thought, _are you still indifferent about Bella's existence_?

Edward didn't seem in the mood for one of my friendlier jokes tonight. He didn't even respond to me – just shook his head as if he didn't hear.

Furrowing my brow, I asked again. _What_'_s wrong with you tonight_? _Was the lioness bitter this time around or did you miss a good kill_?

"Emmett!" I heard Rose call.

I turned my attention back to the front and saw that Jasper was already inside. Forget Edward. I quickened into a slow jog. "Yeah, Rose?"

She did that sexy bite thing a woman does when she wants a man. Looks like I'm getting bonus points tonight!

xXx

Alice and the boys had just returned from their little feeding when Bella was starting her half-hour evening playtime. Carlisle was due home soon from the hospital as well. I couldn't help but smile washing Bella's sippy-cup.

She and Alice were partially blocking the entrance to the backyard door with Alice sitting on one side and Bella spinning herself behind her. Watching her hold on to Alice's hands above her head to spin herself around in circles was one of the cutest things we've seen in a long time. To think, Bella had just begun to walk with assistance a short time ago. Soon, she might even be dancing... or even talking.

"You're going to get dizzy, silly!" Alice giggled. Bella pulled her hands away from her big sister to spin around a few more times before falling over on her little tush, laughing so hard I thought she was crying.

"Careful, dear," I cautioned. "We don't want Bella getting hurt."

I received an obedient look from Alice. "Come on, kiddo," she said, scooting towards the inside and reaching to grab one of Bella's arms. "Let's move out of Edward's way so he can come inside the house."

"No."

I gasped and abandoned the task at hand to go to where my two daughters were. Rosalie and Emmett stopped their snuggling on the couch to give the scene a take. Jasper, setting up the television for recording a show he had wanted to watch, also stopped to stare. Alice, poor Alice, sat speechless with her jaw hung slightly open. She was a few centimeters shy of pulling Bella away from the door so Edward could enter.

Edward, my dear son, stood right at the entry, making no attempt to try to walk in. He tried to appear angry, but was doing a very poor job at hiding his mirth from Bella. A smile made its way upon his face.

"No?" he asked, an eyebrow arched.

"No!" Bella repeated almost angrily, holding onto the door with one hand and the doorjamb with the other. I shook my head. Edward could easily jump right over her, but instead had it in him to humor our little darling every now and again.

"That's a cock-block if I ever saw one..." Emmett snorted. "But Alice agrees with me!" he whined when Rose got off his lap. In attempt to keep what was left of her self-control after letting a giggle slip at the comment, Alice covered her mouth and pretended to cough.

My eldest son crossed his arms in front of his chest, his smile now smug. He even backed up. "Can you tell me why not, Isabella Marie?"

"Boo-boo!" she exclaimed, pointing to a rip at the knees of his jeans.

After a little pause, Edward leaned in to look Bella dead in the eye and said in his most serious voice, "That's a hole."

She blew a raspberry at him. Edward smirked at that.

At the opposite end of the house, Carlisle was heard closing the front door to announce his arrival. We all shifted eyes to him for our hellos. Even Bella looked, twisting her body to see behind her. I went to greet my husband as I always did being his blessed wife.

After kissing me good evening, he stated, as the ever-gentle father figure all the children knew: "I believe I heard Bella say her first words."

Bella squealed loudly. Being the closest to her physically, Alice and Edward ruffled her continuously growing wavy brown hair.

"Bella..." my husband started gently, walking over to where our baby was. He had to sit flat on his knees to meet her gaze before asking, with a nod in Edward's general direction, "Was my little Bella being mean to Edward again?" Everyone, especially the boys sans Edward, snuck in a little laugh amongst themselves. I had to bit my own lip to keep from doing so myself.

Shaking her head, and finally freeing her delicate little hands from everything, Bella fully faced my husband and laughed, "No!"

Edward saw his chance. He scooped her up into his arms as he came into the house and finally closed the sliding glass door behind him. My husband stood up.

Between laughing and screaming "No, Edward, no...!" Bella tried to squirm her way out of his arms and back onto the floor. When he set her down on her bottom after a minute, Bella immediately picked herself up and looked around.

"Bella, baby, come here!" Rosalie called from the couch. She had gotten back on Emmett's lap and was holding her arms out for Bella to go to her. "Walk to Mommy, sweetie!"

We all remained quiet; waiting to see what Bella would do next. She seemed to think it over for a moment before holding her arms out for Rose and wiggled her hips as if to tell her legs to move. After standing around for a few more seconds, she took her first baby step by herself and was in the midst of taking her second before falling. Rosalie, my Carlisle and I immediately ran to go pick her up before she could cry.

"Stop!" Alice yelled abruptly before we could touch her, "Bella _will_ walk by herself. Let her fall. It's fine."

"She's right. It's how we all had to do it once," Jasper added. "Let her be able." He nodded to Alice when she mouthed him a thank you.

Bella let out a pained sob before getting back to her feet and rubbing her eyes with her little fists. Clearing up a few sniffles, she looked at where Rose was on the couch so far away and compared her to Alice, who was right next to her on the cold marble floor.

She chose Alice and fell right into her lap, headfirst.

xXx

Silly Bella fell into my lap on purpose. Didn't want to walk all the way to Rose, did she? I shook my head and picked her up. She always felt so warm, being human.

"Oh no, you don't, young lady." I chided, "Alice and Jasper just stuck up for you – don't make me sad, Bella."

Every time Bella heard the word 'sad' she had this habit of giving that person a kiss on the cheek no matter what it took. After she planted her cute little kiss on mine, I carried her to the middle of the living room floor a little ways away from where Rose and Emmett were on the black leather couch and put her on her feet. She merely stood there, looking up at me.

"Walk to Rose, Bella," I said, giving a nod in Rose's direction. Bella leaned against my legs and stuck her index finger in her mouth. I put on a smile and breathed a sigh, making sure she was standing firmly by herself before sitting down again, this time Indian style.

"Wose..." Bella murmured, finger still in place. "Emmmme..."

"Yes," I agreed, "Rosalie and Emmett..." I took her finger out of her mouth and held her arms out at her sides, holding under her elbows. "Take a step, baby, Alice's got you. C'mon, Bella..." It took a little nudge to her little wobbly legs with the toecaps of my boots to get her to actually take a step forward. "Good girl, Bella! Now your left foot... yay, you're walking!"

Rosalie kept holding her arms out to Bella, as did Emmett. This was to encourage her to focus on walking and less on my stabilizing. On the fourth step, I gently and slowly released Bella's arms and quietly moved back to where Jasper was sitting in front of the television. We shared a small kiss of victory before he broke it off and I heard Rose and Emmett tell Bella that everything was okay.

Apparently she realized I was further back than where she started and was just standing where I left her, bawling. Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie.

"She's upset with you," Jasper huskily whispered in my ear, "Bella's mad at my Alice for leaving her like she did... shall I help?"

Rose already beat him to it. She picked Bella up and began to soothe her like the mother she always wanted to be, and her little substitute daughter ate it all up. I smiled apologetically. Rose brought her over to where my Southern man and I were positioned at. Bella gave me this really huge pout.

"Bella, I'm sorry," I said softly, stroking her chubby cheeks with my cold fingers, "Alice didn't mean to make Bella cry... will you forgive me?" I asked, batting my eyes at her to make her giggle.

"Ah'wice..." she said slowly, giving me a toothy smile, "Ja'per..."

Esme chuckled. "I think she's over it, Alice."

"Yay!" I squeaked, clapping my hands. Bella copied me so I made some silly faces at her. She couldn't really mimic them, but she did laugh. After a few more, I locked eyes with Rose. "Should we try walking again?"

Rosalie nodded. "Let's make it simpler this time..."

With Bella in tow, Rosalie scooted about two seats away from us and propped Bella on her feet again, holding her arms out at her sides like I had her do. I guess I had forgotten how small baby steps really were.


	5. Wake up in the Morning Feelin Like

All right. Let's get this party started with BELLA.

* * *

Today was the day I turn four years old. I woke up in Alice's room on her bed she shared with Jasper. Both of them were nowhere I could see. It was a little scary being all alone because someone was always there when I wake up to help me get ready for the day. The sun wasn't here today, but I didn't care about that.

If no one came, I would be stuck to wear this stupid dress all day. My mommies and Alice call it a nightie. It was blue and all I had under it was my big girl underwear.

I need to go pee. It was really 'barrassing when I peed in the living room last night because the potty was too far away... Mommy and Mommy Rose and Alice are helping me use the potty so I don't do that again. But... but I need to pee now!

Alice's room was a lot different from my room. There were many paper books called mag'zines and they had more pictures of people and their clothes than a good story. Mommy Rose and Alice read a lot of them and would ask me if I liked this shirt better than that one. I thought they were too boring.

I yawned and stretched. Where was everyone today? Did they forget me? Did they leave me here all by myself forever? I bit my lip. It was Alice's turn to stay with me... where is she? She'll be very mad if I pee on her bed and would never let me sleep here again!

Daddy and Mommy said that it was a tra-di-tion that I sleep in someone else's room the night before my birthday, but I don't know why. They said I already did in their room, Mommy Rose's, Edward's and now Alice and Jasper's. I have seven people in my family.

Their bed was very high up. Mommy made these little stairs for me and she calls it my 'big-girl-steps'. I use them to get off my family's big beds. There's one in every room in all the colors of the rainbow... but except for Edward's. His was yucky black. My room, too! I didn't need one in there because it was my own bed and it's a big girl bed and now I'm a big girl.

My family even helps me use my big girl steps. They would hold on to me and tell me to be careful and take one step at a time like they think I could take two or something if they didn't. That's because they say I fall down a lot and is 'clumsy' so they need to watch out for me.

I don't fall down a lot! I'm like Mommy and Mommy Rose and Alice! I walk just fine! So, right now I'm going to use my steps and get downstairs and have breakfast so we all can go play because it's my birthday!

I walked on top of the blanket and looked down below one side of the bed. They had them on the right side and left side and side opp'site the pillows.

Maybe it would be easier if I do it backwards...

I sat down on the bed and flipped over on my stomach. Then I slowly scooted myself backwards until my foot touched the first step. Yes! Three more steps to go! I know this because I can count all the way to seventeen.

I held on tight to the blanket to keep from falling. It was a very long fall, just like a cliff. I got on to the second step and waited before trying for the third one.

Just one more step and – ahh! I fell on my butt on the floor, but it's okay because it didn't hurt so much. I don't have a butt boo-boo so I think I will live.

Why was no one coming to say good morning? AL-LICE! Where _are_ you? I NEED TO PEE-EEEEEE!

xXx _Jasper_ xXx

I could feel her distress signals loud and clear. Bella was awake, probably expecting Alice to be there. Using the default speed our kind granted us, I had to see what the problem was to cause Bella such grief as quickly as I could. Who knew such a little girl could drive me out of sync?

"Mornin', Bell–"

I had opened the door to our room to see the blankets were unevenly pulled to one side of the bed and on the floor. Beside it stood an upset newly four-year-old Bella, rubbing an eye with the back of her hand, whimpering and shifting from foot to foot. She reached for me using her free arm which I took as my cue to go pick her up and held her close.

"Did you fall down?" I asked gently.

"N-no..." sobbed the messy bedhead, "I-I wanna go potty!"

My eyes widened. "Ohh..."

Thank God for a vampire's speed; we made it just in time. I blindly pulled down her underwear and allowed her privacy. There came such an enormous surge of relief from behind the bathroom door, I had to sigh right along with her. Crisis averted.

"Jasper, I finished!" she sang. What did she want _me_ to do about it? Boost her confidence? Was I supposed to?

"That's... great, Bella! Um, flush!" That earned me a face-palm from myself. I didn't know the first thing about potty-training. "Wash your hands, okay?"

"Okay!" There was a grunt before the flush of the toilet came shortly after. "Um... Jasper...?"

"Yes, little lady?"

"Jasper, the sink's too high!"

I chuckled, leaning against the door. "Be right there, Bella."

"Okay!"

Okay, Alice was out getting Bella's birthday cake for this evening. Carlisle was at work until five tonight. Esme was with Alice on a different errand. Rosalie and Emmett were in charge of hiding the presents for Bella to find. The easiest job's definitely Edward's – he has to distract Bella long enough for us to set everything up due to our late start after she refused to go to stay asleep around midnight. It is nine-forty-three right now, so how did _I_ end up with this job?

Edward didn't have to be anywhere specific right now, did he? No! So where the hell was he when Bella nearly pissed her pants? He knew Alice would be out this morning. Groan.

He never spent more than ten minutes with Bella... and that was involuntarily. We should not have to force him to do spend even a few minutes of the day with her. It was strange. Edward Cullen wanted nothing to do with Bella Swan, almost as if he hated her for existing, like she was **the** sole reason for his sexless despair. Judging people almost solely from their train of thought, it clearly irked him when he realized Bella was completely telepathy-mute. My brooding brother is far from shallow, so branding her an airhead because he heard nothing would be out of the question entirely.

And then there was his habit of, shall I say, _running off_ when switching and dividing up the responsibility. He refused to feed, watch, hold or even talk to Bella at times. The only thing he couldn't escape from was diapering her, usually more than the rest of us because of the way he made the situation. Sure, Edward's getting better as Bella grows up – like actually staying in the same room with her for about an hour or so tops – but there are still times like now when he would leave without us knowing, that bastard.

"JAS-per, please!"

"Oops..." I muttered, "Sorry, Bell..."

After brushing her teeth for her and lifting her up so she could wash her hands, I allowed her to pull me into her room. This was before she said she wanted me to, of all things, get her dressed.

"I'll get Rosalie to do this part, okay?" I half-pleaded, "If I touch your clothes, Alice _will_ make you change... and I'll get in trouble." If I added that last part, perhaps it could get me off the hook with... just about everyone.

"You'll be in trouble?" Bella tilted her head cutely, blinking twice before asking who would be beefing. Not in those terms, of course.

"Alice, of course..." I nodded. "So, maybe Rose could–"

"No! I have a secret!" whined the little half-pint, impatiently jumping up and down like Alice sans the attitude. She took note of the open door and basically slammed it shut so I couldn't leave. There's always her window. "I thunk of it when you were brushing my teeth, Jazz!" she grinned.

"Alrighty," I answered, pretending to tip a hat at her, "What's your secret, my little southern belle?"

Bella giggled at that. She motioned me closer to her, cupped her hands around my ear and whispered in her sweet, soft voice, "When I grow up, I'm gonna marry Edward."

I bet you anything if my Alice heard that she wouldn't hesitate to say it would be so.

"Why is that a secret?" I laughed, "Edward can't read your mind, you know."

"Well, um..." Bella bit her lip again, something she grew used to doing when faced with confusion and nervousness. "Just because, you know?" she asked, switching from biting her lip to pouting. It was probably for how weak her argument was, even to her. For now, as she was so young, that answer was valid enough. "So don't tell anyone, okay?" I nodded to her.

Rosalie opened the door just then. "There you two are," she said, looking down at us. "Alice came home from her errand," she told me with a smile. "She's helping Emmett find more places to put things." I nodded. We ran out of hiding places, apparently. How many presents did we get again? "Bella, I'm going to brush your hair first and then we'll pick out your outfit for your special day, okay?"

_Thank you_!

"Thank you, Rose." I nodded, straightening myself. _You saved me from having to face Alice's wrath_. I began to walk away from the danger zone, gladly scot-free.

"Mommy Rose," Bella started.

"Yes, my big girl?"

I had just reached the bathroom and was about to pass it when Bella grabbed my hand and tried to pull me back into her room. I turned my head quickly enough to hear her say: "I want Jasper to dress me today. He'll let me wear pants!" We stared incredulously at her as an oblivious Bella honed in on me. "Won't you, Jazz?"

Dammit... she was playing her trump card – those Bambi eyes!

I gave both girls a pained look. "Rose will let you wear pants..." I said slowly. Bella and I looked at Rosalie, "Right?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Rosalie switched from looking at me to Bella and then back again. Her desire to dress Bella herself like Alice did only conflicted with Bella's want to go casual today. I decided to make it easy for all of us and have her agree... for all of our sakes.

"All right, love," Rosalie decided, "I'll let you wear pants, but!" she shook her finger in a 'no-no' fashion, "If Alice gets mad at me thinking I've done this to you on purpose, you, little one, are going to have to tell her why."

"Why what, Mommy Rose?" I rolled my eyes. Little girl wasn't going to win Best Actress this way.

"You have to tell Alice why I let you wear pants to your party, sweetie."

"Cuz I wanted to!"

Again, I had to roll my eyes. That was just not going to cut it. Alice just didn't _care_ what Bella wanted when it came to her sense of style, or lack thereof. As long as she had the power within her to look pretty, there was no stopping my Frightening Little Monster. Bella was not going to be the exception like she usually was for everything.


	6. Edward's Happy Place

AN - For those who read the bitch rant I did, I replaced that with the first part of this, so if you ignore the top parts like these author notes and are confused, congratulations - you're not a good reader.

* * *

_Damn you_, _Edward_... _I thought we all agreed you had to distract her today_ – _what gives_?

It seems one of my brothers was annoyed with me. I knew the voice, and passing by Jasper on the stairs only proved my point. He turned to stare at me, his dulled gold eyes declaring disapproval at my absence. I glanced at the floor then back at him before slowly giving a nod. It was my silent way of apologizing and everyone excluding Bella was familiar with it.

_I almost got roped into dressing her_... Jasper thought, shaking his head and leaning up against the wall on the landing. _Even if we_'_re vampires_,_ it_'_d be nice to know where the hell everyone is so nothing gets ruined_,_ Edward_... _Alice would_'_ve killed me_.

I was hit with a pang of guilt and reacted to the invasion with the slightest twitch of my left eyebrow. Nothing escaped the vision of the monstrosity we were, so when Jasper caught it, he sent an army fleet my way, entirely intent on guilt-tripping me into submission. I was shaking with annoyance, fending off his attack with a simple scowl. We glared at each other until he called it off. There was no use fighting a mind reader and empath. He always won. When Jasper lowered his guard again, he let me know it by offering a considerable amount of tranquility as an act of peace.

_I_'_m going to go see Alice_._ Rosalie is dressing Bella_,_ so knock_.

I nodded. There was no way in hell I planned to see anything, not that there was anything for me to see.

Coming to a stop at Bella's door, I did the gentlemanly thing and knocked. I had to laugh inwardly at Rosalie scolding Bella to stay still and ignore the door so she could work.

"Who's there?" Bella asked as though it were a knock-knock joke.

I cleared my throat. "Edward."

"Edward who?!" I rolled my eyes at the door and leaned against it. I probably set myself up for that one.

"Very funny..."

"Bella, wait–" I heard Rose calling. "Your hair!"

The door opening startled me into nearly falling over. I checked more toward the floor to see an incredibly cheerful Bella Swan poking her head out to greet me. Instantly, she grabbed my hand and tried to pull me inside her room. Since she was already dressed, I supposed, why not? She had half a bedhead left and seemed content with her clothes for once.

"You're lucky I could dress her up as quick as I did, Edward."

Rosalie was standing beside the stool of Bella's vanity table, hands on her hips and hairbrush in hand. She scowled at me playfully, after which it was quickly tossed aside so not to dampen Bella's spirits. I sat at the foot of the absurdly small bed while Bella took her seat in front of her mirror.

"I'm surprised she isn't complaining..." I said, tilting my head slightly to get a better view of Bella. The casual blue tee-shirt, skirt and those jeans would probably drive Alice nuts. "She looks..." What word would please her that wasn't an outright lie? "...fine."

My sister huffed. _Nice_ _save_.

"Ow! Mommy, stop hurting my hair!" Bella whined as she gave Rose's arm a little slap.

Rosalie continued to brush. "Sorry, sweetie... Don't hit, please."

"Edward, Mommy Rose said I didn't have to wear a dress today!" Bella smiled looking at me using her mirror. "Do you think Alice will get mad?"

Yes. Yes, she will. "Oh?"

"She gave me an ultimatum," Rosalie remarked in a tone which suggested Jasper had to have made the final call, "I could either let her wear pants or let Jasper dress her. I picked the lesser of the two evils. We even came to... an interesting compromise."

I flashed a vitriolic grin mainly reserved for Rosalie. "Would Jasper let her wear pants or did you just want to– oomph!" It was unavoidable for me to dodge whatever it was Rose hit me with. There wasn't much momentum – just enough to knock me over, but not enough to completely break Bella's minuscule bed.

"**Either way**," Rose continued, putting emphasis on the first words, "my dressing her would ensure Alice would be fine with it... or at least have a better reaction than what Jasper or _you_ could come up with."

"Edward, are you okay?!" Bella cried. I heard the legs of her stool faintly move against the carpeted floor and felt her child-sized hands rest on my knees a second later.

I took a whiff of the object that hit me. It was Bella's now folded blue nightgown, and of course, it smelled strongly of her. Only Rose and Alice could turn even something so trivial such as clothes into weapons. Makes you wonder what they could do with harder material. I took it off and sat up, placing the nightwear beside me on top of the blanket.

"I'm fine." I said, smiling slightly to reassure her. "Really, it's just a piece of cloth."

Bella turned to glare at Rosalie. "Mommy Rose, you just said no hitting!"

xXx _Bella_ xXx

When Mommy Rose finished helping me do my hair, Edward took me out to play in his happy place. That's what Alice called the special places we loved to be at always. Hers was the mall, especially a store called Victoria's Secret, but she won't tell me why she likes it. All she buys is underwear.

Edward had a meadow like Bambi's but he only had flowers instead of deers and rabbits and skunks named Flower. We left through my room window and he ran all the way there. It was a long run, even though Edward always ran so, so, so fast.

"How come you guys aren't at school today?" I asked while riding piggyback through the field of flowers. "Mommy said everyone has to go to school for five days every week and you only went for four. How come?"

"It's your birthday present," said Edward as he walked, "We all stayed home."

I gasped. "Really?!"

"Somewhat..." he chuckled, setting me down onto a patch of grass before sitting down next to me.

"But Alice was gone this morning..." I pouted, picking at the flowers nearby. "She was s'posed to be there when I woke up... but she wasn't and I almost peed in her bed cuz the potty was too far 'way and her bed's too big..."

Edward shook his head at me, laughing quietly. "Alice had something important to do. It's going to make you happy."

"She always goes to make me happy..." I said quietly. Then I gasped. "Is she gonna stop making me go shopping with her to try on all those clothes?! Did she buy all the malls in the world so I don't have to go with her and Mommy Rose every time she wants ta go shopping?!"

"She got you something. Don't worry, she won't."

"Oh." A 'happy birthday, Bella' would be just fine. No one said that at all today... "Hey, Edward? Can't you all just give me a birthday card and call it good? I can't buy nothing by myself... so why? It makes me sad..."

I felt a lump in my throat, the one I always get when I want to cry; I bit my lip again to make it go away but it doesn't help. Edward pulls me into his lap and hugs me. That's the first time he's ever did that... I think. Was he always so cold?

"You're c-cold..." I said and sniffled. "Mommy won't like that. There's no sun today so she'll yell at you for not wearing a jacket, Edward..." I pushed my body away from his, but he still held me in his arms. He even stands up. "Don't put me down... please."

Edward was looking at me right in the eyes. He and everyone in my family had very pretty eyes. They were a gold color but sometimes they turned black. Then my family would take turns to go into the woods and when they came home, their eyes would change color again into gold. My eyes were just brown like my favorite chocolate and they always stayed that way.

"What is it?" I asked quietly when he didn't say anything. "Am I in trouble?"

"I've always been this cold, Bella," Edward said slowly, wiping away my tears, "Do not... be upset about what you can or can't do. It's your birthday. You should smile."

I looked down at the ground below Edward's feet.

"Look at me."

I gulped but did anyway. Was he gonna yell at me? Didn't sound like it... Edward never yells... unlike Emmett.

"I brought you here so you could spend some time alone with me on your birthday without worrying about anything," he said gently, "I haven't been... very good to you... but if you really want to, I'll take you–"

"No!" I blurted before covering my mouth. "I mean... no, thank you. I-I'll be good, Edward. Promise! I'm not upset – see?" I smiled really big and bright for him, even showing him my baby teeth. He slowly grinned back at me. I giggled at him from doing it so hard.

His smile did go away after a bit, though. "Bella–"

"Forget all the bad things I said..." I muttered quickly, "I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings, Edward. I won't do it again. Sorry..."

Edward rested my head on his shoulder and kissed me on the forehead, something everyone only did when they tucked me in at night, even Emmett and Jasper when I slept in their rooms. I didn't care about how cold he was anymore, not even when he stroked my hair with his hands. He began to walk. I closed my eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we picked up speed. One of the best things about my family is that everyone runs super speedy quick, not just Edward. "I don't wanna go home yet, Edward!"

"We're not leaving yet," he responded, "There's something else I want to show you."

I gasped again. "There's more?!"

This time, it wasn't such a long run as the last time, but it was still long to me. Edward stopped in front of a huge tree. I couldn't see past or over it. It was so big and wide, I almost fell over trying backwards to see the top but Edward caught me and just smiled.

He spun me around to check me over before grabbing me by the shoulders to stop and look at me. Alice and my mommies did that all the time. "Do you need to..." he looked around before continuing, "use the bathroom?"

There are no toilets here and he knew it! "What?!" I laughed, "Silly Edward, there's no toilets in the woods!"

"If you need anything, tell me. Hungry or tired... okay? I'll get it for you."

I nodded. Edward had me get back on him for another piggyback ride. Then he told me he was going to climb the tree because there was something I might like to see at the top. I closed my eyes and held on super tight as he climbed. The wind kept hitting me in the face so I had to press against the back of Edward's shirt to breathe. It's a lot better than when he runs, so I didn't mind very much.

"Edward? Is this place your happy place or is the meadow your happy place?" I could feel him slowing down. Was he getting tired?

"Why don't you decide yours first?" he asked softly, "and then I'll tell you."

"That's easy," I smile, "My happy place is wherever you and everyone are because I love you. Your turn!"

"Open your eyes. We're here, Bella."

I opened my eyes. We were almost at the tippy-top of the tree, looking over everything. There was a really, really big lake and some mountains way far, far away and then there was the forest... it was beautiful. All it needed was the blue sky and hot sun and it would be the perfect place to be at... even if I had to be on Edward's back high up in a tree to see it.

"Is this it?" I asked, wide-eyed. "It's so pretty!"

"My... place," Edward whispered with a tiny smile, "is wherever you wish for me to be."

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yes."

I didn't know if Edward could lie to me. He's always doing things somewhere else. When he's home, he doesn't even look at me. He never plays or watches cartoons with me like Jasper, Emmett and Mommy Rose. He didn't even take me to places like Alice did, even if it was just to the mall to get more clothes. Til today, I didn't even think he liked me. Is that why he took me here? Was showing me this his way of telling me he was sorry for not being with me like Mommy and Daddy and everyone else?

"Then..." I bit my lip, "do you pinky promise... you'll spend more time with me?"

Edward nodded almost right after I said that. "I promise."

"But do you _pinky_ promise?"

"Yes, Bella, I do." I flipped my pinky in his face.

"Pinky swear it!"

With a sigh, Edward somehow pinky swore with me with the hand he was using to hold on to the tree trunk. His cold pinky linked with mine and it felt... big and cold.

"You have my word."

I smiled really big. No one ever breaks promises when they say that. It's even on TV! "And promise you'll marry me when I grow up?" He gave me a surprised look. "Please, please, _please_, Edward?!"

After a little silence, finally he chuckled at me, shook his head and said, "We'll see."

* * *

You like that? Good. Now let me know what you think of it.


	7. Angela

**Esme**

Being born at the date she was, Bella was one of those children who end up being older than her classmates practically by default. By sheer coincidence we had returned from Denali a little before the time of her birth here in Forks. It would be another year or two before we'd have to leave again to maintain the masquerade.

For now, we had to focus on her schooling.

Forks Elementary started on a Tuesday this year. It was a fairly warm morning for a September day, but perfectly fine for me to bring my daughter to school myself. After making sure she had a good breakfast and everything she needed, including a last-minute trip to the bathroom, I put her in a fairly light jacket and we were off. Carlisle drove. He always passed the school on his way to work.

Here was a part of Forks I never really took note of until quite recently. The entirety of the elementary school was a one-level building with exterior walls a sickly yellow like the pages of a book time had worn. Its windows were closed, the blinds unopened. There was no sign of any sort other than the name of the school above the threshold of the front doors. No welcoming sign of any sort was seen, almost as though the school itself had given up being as lively as the children entering it. What a grim sight, and for certain the interior would change my mind.

But every gray cloud has a silver lining. It was behind a chain-linked fence that this one stood. It was in the shape of a colorful playground structure for the little ones that separated the kindergarteners from those grade one and above. They had their own little play area, a small part for them to seize and enjoy. Bella would without a doubt be one of these children, and thinking this, I cannot tear my mind away from the fact that my Bella is already growing up so quickly.

Soon she will be graduating. She will be in middle school, meeting boys and going on baby dates. She will go on to high school, college, and, being human, will mature into a wonderful lady. She will have children – beautiful, beautiful children – with a man who will treat her with as much love and respect as she will him.

Our sweet, loving Bella, our baby won't need us anymore then. Her life will be all hers with the world at her palm to claim. She would be capable of doing everything she wants. This was the first step in the thousand mile journey.

Bella held on tightly to my hand as we entered through the front doors of the olden building. She seemed very calm about the whole ordeal and was not intimidated in the slightest, her small heart-shaped face free of any expression. It was still very early, only 7:30am to be precise. We stood near by the school's main office to wait for someone to put up the papers with the teacher's name, grade and room number.

"Are you excited, Bella?" I asked, bending down on one knee to face equally with Bella.

"Mm-hm..." she nodded solemnly and asked, "Who's going to take me home?"

"Well," I said, tucking her soft hair behind her little ears on both sides, "Would you like Edward to come pick you up today or do you want me to?"

Bella gently pushed my hand away and adjusted things to her liking, letting her long russet hair cover her ears again and tumble over her shoulders. "No, I want Emmett to do it."

"And why Emmett, dear?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

A little smile crept on to Bella's face as she decided to stare at her new shoes instead of answering my question.

"Sweetheart?"

"Nothin'," she murmured, "Emmett said he'd make sure no one did anything mean to me so he should get to pick me up on the first day of school just in case. He'd do things Edward and Jasper wouldn't."

Uh-oh. I straightened my posture and folded my arms across my chest but made sure to still keep a gentle face, "What kind of things, Bella?" There were _plenty_ of things Emmett would do the other boys wouldn't.

"Nothin', Mommy," she said, blinking innocently up at me.

"Isabella..." I sighed. "Please..." How could you possibly get angry at her?

Bella frowned at me for using her full name. "Like call 'em pansies and noogie all of the brain cells outta their ears."

It was inappropriate to laugh, I know, but she was completely serious. I decided to let this one go, smiling and stroking her cheek with my thumb. Let Bella and Emmett have their fun. All my son had to do was show up, after all.

I looked at my wristwatch. It just turned 7:33am.

"I wonder what's taking these people so long," I thought aloud. I sat Bella on the bench in front of the office and made my way into the crowded room. The poor woman at the front desk was so swamped by parents I hardly noticed her. She was a stout middle-aged woman of a very small stature, shouting for all of us to _please_ wait a little while longer. They were running a little behind schedule this morning due to technical snags and for God's sake, it wasn't her _fault_!

I shook my head at the mannerisms being displayed by nearly all the adults in the small, cramped space. The children, sitting or standing nearby inside the room instead of out either stared at the spectacle before them or talked animatedly with one another, oblivious to the chaos. With a final sigh, I decided to leave and wait outside with my daughter, nearly bumping into a young bespectacled woman on the way out.

"Sorry, dear," she said to me, touching my left arm apologetically, "I thought my daughter and I were late, but..." she peeked at the scene before her, "I don't suppose we have any choice but to wait, do we?"

"Afraid not," I shrugged, "It's quite the day for the children, isn't it?"

"Yes, quite!" she nodded enthusiastically and backed up a little for me to walk by before holding out her hand. "I'm Sara Weber."

I gave her a little nod and shook her hand. "Esme. It's a pleasure."

"Such a pleasure, indeed... And," Sara continued cheerily, lifting a hand direct my gaze to a skinny little brunette girl sitting next to Bella, "This is my daughter: Angela."

Angela stopped talking to Bella to wave shyly at me. "Hi," she said in her soft voice. Like Bella she seemed such a sweet darling. Unlike her mother, Angela didn't wear glasses, but she didn't seem to be all that similar personality-wise either. The pale blue dress she wore made her look timid and reserved, and her cute little braids had me wishing Bella would allow her hair to be done like it.

"Hello there, Angela," I said, bending over slightly to give her a warm smile. "I see you and Bella made friends fast, hm?"

"Mm-hm..." Angela lowered her head, mumbling, "I like talking to her."

Sara shifts from looking at Bella to me and back, "Oh, you're– I see the resemblance..." she gasped. Sadly, there could be no resemblance for her to see. Of course, it felt nice to hear her say, but it proved just how dull the human eye was. They claim to see a large bright light when they see dying fireflies. I didn't know how aware Bella was of this fact, but being but a baby, I would think she did not even care.

"Mama, Bella's in kindergarten too, just like me." Bella mimicked Angela and waved shyly to Sara before glancing at me.

"Oh, is that right?" Mrs. Weber asked, squatting to talk to the girls easier.

Bella bit her lip. "Yes, it is," she replied, switching from fiddling with her fingers and pulling at the hem of her jacket. I could only imagine how uncomfortable she was, my poor baby. This was quite possibly one of the first times she had really conversed with an adult that wasn't any of us vampires. It was all but awkward.

I checked my watch again. It was now 7:40am. From the corner of my eye, I glimpse Angela leaning toward Bella to whisper in her ear. Involuntarily, my ears made me listen while I slowly rotated three-sixty to get another view.

"Your mama's pretty," she whispered. I covered a smile by pretending to stifle a yawn.

"I know," Bella whispered back, "Alice and my Mommy Rose are very pretty too."

"You have two mommies?"

Bella nodded. "That's what she likes to be called so I do it. I have a daddy, too."

"What are you two whispering about? Sharing secrets already?" Sara asked.

I stiffened when I realized someone had brushed past me, mumbling an apology before stapling some papers to the bulletin board opposite the side of the office door we were at. They were the class listings. Bella and Angela were to be in Mrs. Sinnet's class in Room Two, just west of where we were now.

"Come on, girls," I said, taking Bella by the hand, "let's go to your new class."

"Kay," Angel replied quietly. She had Sara carry her instead of walking; ignoring what her mother was saying about being a big girl and that Bella was going to laugh at her for being so awfully shy. Seeing their interaction, I looked at Bella calmly walking beside me; her heart was beating normally unlike Angela's flighty one. Feeling my gaze on her, my daughter returned the stare, albeit confusedly. It was instinct to smile at her for reassurance.

The inside of the classroom was packed with children and parents alike, all doing different things at their own stations. A woman with black hair pulled into a high ponytail wearing a black tracksuit greeted us when we walked inside. She introduced herself as Shirley Sinnet, a first year kindergarten teacher.

"Class starts at 8:00am," she stated, pointing at a clock on the adjacent wall, "and there's still time left. You're welcome to stay for the first day if you'd like. I know how hard it is for children on the first day of school. Let me know if you have any questions. Sound good?"

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

"Excellent!" Shirley smiled, "If you'll excuse me, I need to find the ladies room."

"Nice lady," said Sara after the kindergarten teacher was out of human earshot, and added humorously, "but I thought she was the gym teacher." I chuckled politely.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked, picking Bella up.

Bella shook her head slightly, "I'll be fine, Mom. I'll watch where I'm going."

"And don't get you get yourself into any trouble."

There came a little pout. "But it's not by myself!" she whined.

I smiled and planted a little kiss on her cheek. "Be good, okay?"

Bella nodded. "Mm-hm."


End file.
